As Long As You're There
by OuroborosSnyder
Summary: My take on what happened after the screen went black in Loyalty Part 2. More info inside. BA. Now Complete. Warning: Chapter 3 rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** As Long As You're There  
**Show:** LOCI  
**Pairing:** Um, duh! BA!  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!  
**Rating:** T  
**Spoilers:** Loyalty part 1 and 2.  
**Authors Note:** This came to me during the episode, but it's been a WIP for way too long. I envy those that can write a story and post it the same night. I can't do that. It takes me a while. As I'm sure you all know, Vincent D'Onofrio and Kathryn Erbe are returning to Criminal Intent, so this story has a different meaning now that we know they're back. Just pretend they're not for this story.  
**Summary:** My take on what happened after the screen went black in Loyalty Part 2.

**Chapter: 1**

Bobby's lying on his back, his bulk sprawling across a good portion of his bed. He looks up at the ceiling wondering when the silence is going to swallow him whole; when the loneliness of his life is _finally_ going to finish him off.

He made it home quickly from One Police Plaza. He drove himself home in his Mustang and the thought saddens him because he figures he'll more than likely have to sell it now.

He's unsure as to where his life will be going from here, but for some reason he's okay with it. More importantly, he's okay with _himself_. If he had to be fired, who better to fire him than his partner, his best friend, the one person he truly trusts? It was better than all the scenarios that have passed through his mind over the years.

_Its okay, _he thinks. _It's not okay, but it's just…okay, _he muses and realizes his thoughts are quite confusing.

He doesn't find Alex firing him as a sign of betrayal. Oh, no. _Hell no. _Instead, he finds loyalty behind her actions and it only makes him want her, _love _her more.

He suddenly finds himself frowning because he knows that Alex having to fire him killed her, _shattered _her. The way she cried, well, it hurt, it _hurts_. He remembers trying to be as strong as he could given the situation and he thinks he did a pretty damn good job but he doesn't truly know.

And he felt _fine_ speaking to her, a little unsure of his future and of them, but okay nonetheless. But now he finds himself upset at the realization that he doesn't really have a reason to wake up tomorrow. _Sleep in? _He laughs bitterly. More importantly, though, he won't get to see her tomorrow and that's what's bothering him the most. Not that he lost the job he loves, not that his career that he's put everything he has into is over, but that he won't see her and be working with her every day.

_Oh, Eames, _he sadly thinks.

He doesn't want to see her sad - especially over him and his termination. It's the last thing he wants. He wants to see her happy, succeeding and doing well as the new captain of Major Case. He's proud of her. _Did I tell her that? _he suddenly wonders.

He's trying to push all his guilt, his pain, the aching feeling he has for her aside. It's been years since he's felt some peace in his life and although he just lost two of the best things in it, he's been prepared to deal with it for awhile now.

And it's really no surprise what the two most important things in his life are:

The first one is, of course, his job. Working at Major Case is his life, his passion. _Was my life, _he quickly corrects himself. _Past tense, _he sadly realizes. He knows it's what he was meant to do all along - knows it's what god put him on the earth to do. Bobby's sure of it. And he's okay with it ending, too. He's thought, on numerous occasions, that his risky actions and crazy behaviors would get him fired someday. He knew there would come a day when he didn't report to 1PP anymore. But more importantly, he knows its time. He wore out his welcome years ago.

The second and more important thing to him is indeed Alex.

_God, I love her, _he thinks not for the first time.

He shifts onto his side and tries not to think of her.

_They always thought I was insane…Everyone but Eames. She always believed in me no matter the shit I pulled._

And to be fired by Alex is something he could never have foreseen in the future. He never planned for it to happen this way because, really, how could he?

And at the time, the only thing he could think to say to her was that it was _okay. _His words were mainly to comfort her, he knows. He allows himself to remember the fact that she quickly told him not to pretend. But he really meant it; still does. It's okay and things will eventually be _okay. _Its okay because of who the news was coming from. He's doesn't care to think of how things would have went down if she wasn't the one to tell him.

_I already miss her, _he thinks and sadly smiles into the dark. _I wonder what she's doing…_

Bobby closes his eyes, knowing full well that he's miserably failing at pushing her out of his thoughts – if only for the night. It's impossible to pull his mind away from her because he knows no matter what, he'll never forget her. He'll never stop _loving _her. Ever. And he never wants to. Doesn't really plan to either.

As he continues to lie in bed, his eyes gently closed, he recalls back to when they were standing in _that_ office together for the last time.

_She truly is the love of my life, _was one of his first thoughts when he glimpsed into her eyes one last time at 1PP. But he knew she didn't feel the same way. And she was too emotional for him to make matters worse. He needed to leave well enough alone and give her some peace in life, away from him.

His eyes are tightly clenched shut now as he thinks back to their last conversation:

"_I thought this might be…" _he remembers her saying and then attempting to fill in the rest for her.

"_Kinder, gentler…" _he said in response. And it was. It was both. It was just _better _that way.

He remembers her whispering back to him: _"Something like that." _

He about lost it because her voice hitched and she was trying her best not to produce those tears that sought so badly to be released. Oh, how he wanted to reach out and hold her and never let go.

He had to make her feel better about all of this because this was in no way shape or form her fault. He remembers shuffling his feet, not really caring what words came out nor the order as long as they calmed her.

"_Okay, so I'm fired, I get it," _he said, smiling while doing so. He recalls rambling on with: _"I mean, ya know, it's been a long time coming, right? I mean there was a couple of very mere…uh…but you know now that it…now that it's here, it's okay, it's not bad actually." _

They both nodded at the '_couple of very mere' _comment because they both knew exactly the experiences he was referring to. Some of those experiences still haunt them both_. _But then Alex heard the rest of his statement and her voice rose when he was telling her that it was okay. She wanted to be furious because it wasn't okay. None of this was fucking okay and how dare him for thinking that it was.

"_It's bad. And you trying to make it…better only makes it worse," _he recalls her saying in rebuttal through the tears, her hand flailing in front of her, possibly to hold him back, and, _aw fuck_, he thought at the time because she looked so sad. He'll never forget that look on her face. And he's pretty damn sure that when he looked at her, all the emotions he's tried to hide over the years were finally shown, visible to her. But he didn't care. He wanted her to see that he loved her, cared deeply for her, that he was being _sincere, _that this was breaking his fucking _heart, _even if it was only shown in his eyes for a few measly seconds.

_I hope she got the message, _he thought at the time, _because it's all I can give her right now._

He remembers looking away and gently grabbing her right shoulder for a brief second. Just enough of a touch to…to…hell, he doesn't even know. He just needed to _feel _her. Just to let her know that he's still _here _and that it _is _alright and possibly to remind him that she's still here, too. At least for now.

And then he hears it, but doesn't believe it: _"You're the best. You always will be."_

He wanted to shout _no_, _NO!_ He wanted to tell her that he's not the best, that she is, but all he could manage to get out was a soft '_sure.' _And by the sad tone in his voice and the dark look in his eyes, Alex knew he didn't believe her.

As he walked away, Alex quickly glanced at him and then turned back ahead just in time to feel him lean down and kiss her cheek. He knows she was unprepared for it since she was looking away, but he also knows she welcomed it and him. Truth was, she took comfort in his soft lips pressed against her cheek and his warm bulk reassuringly pressed against her frame. The kiss lasted longer than a quick peck on the cheek should have, but it didn't matter. And then the hug he'll never forget instantaneously followed as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other. The feeling of his large arms wrapped around her made his head spin.

Bobby smiles as he remembers Alex reaching up on her tip toes and wrapping both arms around him. He remembers her squeezing, almost digging at his back for better leverage and then patting it a few times. He remembers how easy it was to hug her; how easily his arms wrapped around her and completely enveloped her and how easily he could have stayed like that for much longer than he did. He was amazed how well they fit together because he always figured it would be, well, awkward.

_But it so wasn't. It was anything but._

And as quickly as it had happened, it ended. He wanted to lean back in for another kiss – maybe on the lips – and another hug, but he refrained from doing so. _It's for the best, _he told himself.

During their hug, Bobby had felt a connection with her that he felt had been _disconnected _for so long. They never did truly patch up the problems they had but something in that hug made him forget it all. That hug was the best thing to happen in his life in a long time. It's funny how a simple gesture – a hug – can have such an impact on someone, on him. And he could tell she didn't want to let go; neither of them did. He could see it in her eyes when they pulled back.

Both sets of eyes held so many questions. _When will I see you? What happens now? What am I supposed to __do__ now? How can I work without you? Will I __ever_ _see you again? _

But then the joy that shined in Bobby's eyes was quickly replaced with hesitance.

"_Well, I'll see ya around, I guess," _he said and watched as she nodded her head. What else could he say? He was hoping she would speak up. He hoped she'd say something back to reassure him, but she didn't.

And he remembers saying it, the _'I guess'_ at the end because he really wasn't sure. For all he knew this would be the last time he'd see her. Or perhaps he'd pass her on the streets years down the road, re-married. Visualizing her married made him ache inside but he quickly realized that all he wants is for her to be happy.

He remembers wanting to glance at her longer before he left _her _office, just to savior the moment and wipe her tears away, but he had to resist. He crossed the line already by kissing her cheek and he was grateful when she didn't resist or for that matter look at him in horror.

When he walked out of the office and shut the door, it took every ounce of his being not to turn around just to get one more glimpse of her. He knew, however, that if he did he'd surely lose it in the middle of the bullpen. So he had to be professional about it and just get away from it, from her…the one thing he never wanted to do.

Now, as he continues to lay in his bed, _alone, _he can't help but think of her. He can't believe how much he already misses her. _Is she truly the only thing that gives my life meaning? _he suddenly wonders. He's afraid of the answer.

_But life will go on. It has to…right? I can't be that dependent on her, can I?_

And Bobby's no fool. He's fully-aware that the effects of this haven't fully sunk in yet. He knows it'll be hard, but it's still okay with him. He can move on as long as Eames is still in his life one way or another. And he's capable of finding another job. He's smart, resourceful; finding another job doesn't worry him. To him, this is a fresh start. The only thing about fresh starts in life is that when you start fresh, you tend to leave everything in your past behind. Or at least that's how he always viewed it. This time, though, he doesn't like the idea. It unsettles him because he doesn't want to leave her in his past. Everything else he can forget about as long as he doesn't forget about her. And he hopes he'll eventually forget the worst because there's only one thing, one person he doesn't want to leave behind. He needs her to be by his side. He needs her to keep him in line. He needs her to keep him _sane _because he feels like he's already going _insane _without her.

He sighs, closing his eyes as his sleeping pill finally kicks in. He had taken one when he was a few minutes from his house. He knew he'd need it.

_For now, sleep, because tomorrow will be a new day._

And the last thing he remembers before he drifts off is something he said to Eames years ago: _See, that's what happens when you keep people from doing what they do best…it makes them insane._

Bobby recalls saying those exact words to Eames after they arrested David Blake. He remembers saying it and thinking it was true. He also remembers saying it in reference to himself. He didn't need to say it was about him because he knew his partner, but more importantly, she knew _him_. He knew Eames would pick up on the reference.

He remembers believing in what he said; he still does actually. But there's a difference. _He's _different than David Blake. The difference is that Bobby knows working at Major Case is what he does, or did best, but he's sane enough to understand that he's good at other things; he can _do _other things. And unlike David Blake, Bobby knows this will not ruin him. He's been through too much in his life for anything to destroy him now.

And that's one of the only things getting him through this and keeping him sane right now.

* * *

**A/N: **The quote at the end is something Goren said to Eames in the episode, "Gone."

So, what do you think? I've been working on this for so damn long. Like I said, since the episode first aired. What can I say, I'm slow. I've had so many issues writing this.

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this so far. Eames is up next! Please R&R. It motivates me!

-Snyder-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!

**CHAPTER: 2**

"_Well, I'll see ya around, I guess."_

Bobby's last words are slowly killing her. She feels as if her heart is going to pound through her chest. They keep repeating over and over in her head. Even as she was on the phone, quitting her job, she could picture him saying those words. And then, of course, an unsure, hesitant look on his face followed.

_I guess, I guess, I guess._

When Alex knew there was a strong possibility she was going to have to fire Bobby, she'd gone home that night and really thought about it and the repercussions it would have. It didn't take her long to realize what she had to do. That's why she had said to him: _It won't be for long, Bobby, _with a dry laugh to follow. She knew she was going to resign. This whole fucking thing was so _unfair. _She didn't want to work without him. She just couldn't inform him yet – mainly because she knew he'd try and talk her out of it.

When she set her badge and gun on the desk, she wasn't thinking about the loss of a job, she was thinking about the loss of her partner, her best friend. It sounds funny, _my ex partner now, _she thinks and then frowns because it's _not _fucking funny. She doesn't like the idea; doesn't particularly want to think about it either.

The problem is, however, that it's the only thing she can think about. And she knows that by her quitting, he'll think it's his fault. His thinking, rationalization, no matter how illogical it is, it's so _him. _She loves that about him. She allows herself a small smile, but it quickly fades when she looks out towards their old desks that will continue to face each other long after they're gone. And, God, the memories they shared there – both good and bad – she'll remember them all.

_Goddammit, Bobby!_

And this whole thing, in a way, is his fault. It really is. It's his fault because he left her due to all the stupid crap he's done over the years – especially the stunts he's pulled lately. It's his fault because he just had to keep pushing. It's his fault because she had to fire him and she can't cope with that because she can't carry on without him. It's his fault because she fell in love with him because of the man he turned out to be and what he stands for and represents. But more importantly, it's _her_ fault for feeling those feelings that she's been hiding all these years and, ultimately, it's her fault for breaking the cardinal rule of never falling in love with your partner.

Alex is well-aware of the fact that it was her decision to leave Major Case. Just like it was also her decision to finally make the one move she has wanted to make for so long; the move towards him.

_Or maybe Bobby had already initiated the move with his hug and kiss to my cheek, _she thinks and smiles at the memory. _Either way, I plan to finish it._

She's loyal to Bobby. Always has been, always will be. The funny thing is, she knows Bobby had always thought the opposite. He's loyal to her; he'd fight for her, quit for her, go down fighting and, she knows with much discomfort, even die for her. But she knows, never in a million years would he be able to picture her quitting _for _him.

And in a way she is quitting for him. She's quitting for herself, too, but moreover, she's quitting for _them_. Alexandra Eames never does anything she doesn't want to do. That's why it killed her to have to fire her partner of 10 years, her best friend; the one she loves. How is she supposed to continue on and work in the very office she fired him in? I mean, really.

_Did he really think I could?_

She wants, no, she needs a life of her own now. She needs a life _away _from this fucking place. And she _wants _that life to be with Bobby. _He has to be a part of it, _she thinks. She wants to find some happiness, some permanence in her life, because lord knows that lonely path she would have had to walk down if she'd kept that job wouldn't have worked. And she knows the happiness she seeks is with him.

But now it's finally over. The whole charade, _both _their fucking jobs at MCS are over. It seems surreal. She had fired Bobby to save him – in a sense, to protect him. And after he walked out, she knew that she could never work without him. He had that aura about him that had drawn her to him. No matter how much she tried to resist, even pull away slightly, he'd always reel her back in.

_In so many ways, I'm a lot like him, _she thinks and relaxes a bit.

She smiles at the thought when references had come up in the past about her partner not working well without her. It's funny, because the same was true about her. She just didn't show it as much. And they may have been off kilter ever since Tates. Hell, even before that, but whenever they were away from each other, they weren't just off kilter, they were sinking – alone – and struggling to reach out to each other. Things went sour ever since he'd gotten his badge back. They never seemed to work quite as well as the early years in their partnership but the truth is they're worse off apart.

And now as she steps out of the office she only inhabited for a day or so, she takes a chance to glance around the bullpen. She smiles as she recalls the good memories she had here. Most of those were, of course, with Bobby. And as her thoughts fade and reality slaps her right in the face, a sadness fills her. She has an empty feeling that she hasn't had since Bobby was on suspension. It's weird because she knows she's upset about her having to fire him, but she also knows that it's time for both of them to move on and that she _will _be okay.

Alex scrambles into the elevator, grateful that she's the only one in it. She doesn't recall much from going from _Ross's _old office, as she will always refer to it as, and ending up in the elevator but she's glad she got through there without a million questions. She can come back for her things later. She's aware that Detective Nichols knows; just the way he smiled and nodded at her was just enough.

As soon as the elevator doors close, her eyes close as well. Her thoughts immediately turn to Bobby. She remembers, not even an hour ago, watching him through the office windows as he slowly shuffled his feet in the opposite direction she was in. She watched him walk away with his walk that is just so _him. _It's just one more thing she loves about him. And now, for the first time in her life she allows herself to feel something that she was never allowed to feel before.

_Love._

And she does love him. She's loved him for a long time now but they always got so caught up in their work, Bobby's mother, his brother, his _father, _his whole fucking family, Nicole Wallace, Declan and Jo Gage and everyone else she wants to just _forget_ about. And if it wasn't his problems, it was hers with her surrogacy, her husband and then Mulrooney and everything else she wants to _erase_.

The elevator doors open and Alex slowly walks out and to her car. She thinks about what she had just done as well as the implications that can result from what she's about to do, but she doesn't care.

She stops in her tracks. She's suddenly hit with a strong realization that it doesn't matter anymore. Major Case, the _system_, it can't control them any longer. All of a sudden she feels a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. It's odd. There are no longer any rules.

The revelation sends a shiver down her spine.

_We can do anything we desire…_

"There are no more rules," she whispers out loud just to hear the words.

Alex finally gets into her car and drives to the only place she wants to be. She has to see him tonight, _now_. She has to finally ask him because she's known, for a long time now, that she's had feelings for him. Alex loves this man that she's grown so fond of over the years. His passion, his kindness, everything about him is just amazing. There's a strength about him that pulls her in that he more than likely doesn't even realize he has. And now there's nothing holding her back and, _holy shit_, she thinks suddenly because she can't believe the determination she has.

Knowing her feelings, however, she had never planned to confront him about it. She had planned to quit and most definitely make an attempt to keep him in her life and stay close friends, but not until tonight had she thought about changing their relationship to make it something more, something so much more. Not until she felt his soft, warm lips on her cheek. Not until she felt his arms slide easily around her. But more importantly, not until she saw _something _in his eyes. And she knows she saw something besides just two partners saying goodbye. It was more than respect, it was more than friendship, it was more than just a _goodbye _and she needs to explore it. She needs to ask him about it now because she can't say goodbye. She really doesn't think she can ever tell him goodbye and then walk away. _Not from him, _she realizes not for the first time. And when he said _'Well, I'll see ya around, I guess,'_ it broke her heart because she knew he was questioning whether or not he'd actually see her again. She finds herself frowning at the idea.

"Did he really think I'd just stop speaking to him?" she blurts out.

* * *

She has a spare key to his apartment. He gave it to her after being partners for a couple of years. He never once asked for it back nor did he ever bring it up again.

So here she is, standing in front of his apartment door. She slowly reaches her hand up to knock, but quickly pulls it away just before it hits the door. Instead, she leans up against his door and dips her forehead so it rests against it. In this time, she silently prays. She pleads, hopes and prays to god that instead of this being the end of them, it will be the beginning.

She swallows hard and unlocks his door. She's met by utter silence and she finds his apartment eerily dark. There isn't a light on and she suddenly wonders if he's even home. It surprises her because this was not what she expected to find.

_Maybe he went out. But to where? Maybe he's at a local bar getting belligerently drunk. _And with a pang of jealous she thinks, _Maybe he went out to get laid… To fuck his problems away. To just fucking forget all of this._

But something tells her he's home and so she continues a few more steps into his apartment. She shuts and locks the door behind her. She can all of a sudden feel his presence because she feels safe, content. Bobby's presence can fill up a room like no one she's ever known before and it has nothing to do with his size.

She looks towards his couch and then cautiously makes her way down the hallway towards his bedroom. She's never been in it before, but she isn't about to let that discourage her.

The door is slightly ajar and when she gently pushes the door open enough so she can slide through the door frame, she sees him. He's sound asleep in bed and a shiver quickly courses through her. The thought of Bobby in bed deeply arouses her. As she slowly gets closer to him, she can see his chest rise and fall. She can hear his breathing which is in between a slight sigh and a snore. It's adorable. She smiles in this moment because she knows she'll never forget it no matter what happens.

She could easily stand here all night and watch him, but she knows what she has to do.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter should be the last. Thanks for reading (and the lovely reviews).

-Snyder-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!

**Rating: **This chapter is Rated M.

**Special thanks to: **bevlengy, dh2930, di1959uk, DuoCorda, Gypsy5, krazyk25, leftyred, rindy713, Serienjunkie 91, sgrfan, skittles4me2, superfelix, Teribin and TriStateCopFan.

**CHAPTER: 3**

Slowly, she makes her way over to the side of the bed. As carefully and as quietly as she can, she slips out of her shoes and removes her coat. Serenely, she removes her belt whilst never taking her eyes off him. She's smiling so delightfully and her heart soars because he almost looks at _peace_.

Even though her heart beats quicker than ever, she can't help but notice how _relaxed _she suddenly feels. There's something about the realization that there are no more boundaries between them that is giving her the courage at the moment.

_I love watching him,_ she thinks not for the first time. Watching him soothes her and she quickly realizes that she's breathing in time with him.

She feels it and she knows he felt it too back in Ross's old office. His eyes have always held such raw emotion in them and they said it all, they spoke _volumes_ back at 1PP. They've always had a connection which, at times, seemed almost scary. Even after everything they've been through – as they struggled to hold on to what they had – she always felt connected to him. In some way or another, even when they seemed so_ disconnected_, so off balance, even when the world, mainly his, was falling apart around him _and _her, she still felt his presence, she still thought about him…and no matter what happens now, she knows she'll always love him. He could wake up and tell her to leave and it would completely shatter her heart, her entire being, but she would still love and respect him.

But something tells her he won't tell her to leave and that makes her realize that one way or another, they'll be okay. No matter the problems they'll cross paths with, _both _will be okay because no matter what, they'll always be together one way or another. No matter the problems _both _of them encountered over the years, they always stayed with one another and she loves him for it. That kind of dedication is hard to find and her heart soars just thinking of how long they've been together.

Alex finally decides she's watched him long enough. She holds her breath as she slowly sits on the edge of the bed. She's only hoping she doesn't disturb him, but in some ways praying he wakes up. She wants to see his eyes, _oh, God, those eyes. _She wants to see what they tell her. She just wants to see _him._

She's unaware of where her boldness is coming from, but suddenly looking at him in the dark isn't enough. She reaches over and turns the light on the nightstand beside the bed on. She doesn't care that she's being greedy now. She needs to see more, so much more.

He's wearing a white t-shirt and she's not sure if this newfound information surprises her or not. She's somewhat disappointed that he's not shirtless – God only knows the number of times she's pictured what his chest would look like and the way it would feel under her hands – but she'll take what she can get. And then her eyes trail down to his waist. She grins wondering what his clothing under the covers entitles.

She feels a shiver course through her because all of this has been forbidden until now. Her hands unconsciously clench the comforter of the bed. She bites her lip, too, and doesn't stop when she finally notices pain coming from her bottom lip.

His back is towards her, but she doesn't mind. She wants to reach out and run her hand through his hair, over his muscular shoulder blades and further south, but figures she shouldn't. _At least not yet_, she thinks.

Her grasp on the comforter tightens slightly.

She's still undecided whether or not to wake him. She knows sleep to him is like winning the lottery. _And he's so adorable when he sleeps, _she deems as her stomach does handsprings.

She's thinking about him and contemplating whether or not to wake him when she notices movement in front of her and then, _oh shit, _she thinks because he's awake and she's sitting on _his _bed.

She lets go of the comforter. Her teeth are no longer inflicting pain on her lip.

"Eames?" Bobby says half asleep. Alex notices right away how deep his voice is.

He turns onto his back and glances up at her. _Amazing, _she thinks because even though he's lying on his back, he still manages to tilt his head to the side to get a better look at her.

He figures he's dreaming, so he doesn't think twice about it when he looks towards her hand and reaches out for it. He clutches it in his large paw and his eyes instantaneously widen and dart up towards hers when he _feels _her. He quickly releases her hand as small gasp escapes past his lips. He knows right away that this is not a dream. He_ never_ feels in his dreams.

"Bobby." Her voice is light and unsure and just above a whisper, but he hears her.

He blinks. "What are you…" he begins but the rest of the sentence dies off when he looks deep into her eyes.

He closes his eyes briefly, swallows hard and then nods. He understands. He opens them back up and reaches out to her again; grabbing the hand he touched moments ago. He gently squeezes it. He wants to question her further, but he knows she isn't going anywhere. What questions he has can be asked later.

He scoots over onto the far side of the bed again and as he does so, he tugs at her hand.

"Lay down with me," he murmurs.

He's lying on his side again but this time he's facing her.

She smiles and nods because she wants nothing more than to lie next to him. His words were more than she expected and what she had only hoped for.

As they face each other in bed, Bobby's eyes suddenly ask all the questions his words cannot. He can't help it. He has to know.

She shudders with anticipation because of the look he's giving her. He's such a powerful man, he really is, and Alex wants to answer him, his questions, all of them, but not right now. She just wants to savor this moment so instead of saying anything, she scoots over towards him until her body is mere inches from his. She can feel the heat radiating off his body, she can smell the scent of his shampoo, a faint smell of cigarettes and something else that only belongs to him. She shivers as she allows herself the satisfaction of these new smells. The fact that she's finally able to get this close to him sends her mind spiraling out of control momentarily. With everything combined, it takes all the will power she has not to just curl up, close her eyes and get lost in everything that is just so _Bobby._

She closes her eyes for a brief moment before re-opening them to look at the magnificent sight that is him. She's staring directly into his piercing eyes and it takes everything she has not to turn away. He can be so powerful, so intense at times. It's another thing she loves about him.

It's in this time that she realizes she can't wait any longer. _We've waited too long. _Her tongue begins to dance behind her lips as Alex leans in towards him. She does not hesitate before their lips explore one another's and it surprises Bobby. It surprises them _both. _She captures his lips in the most delicate way. She _hears_ their lips tasting each other as well as a soft moan that emerges from Bobby.

It's their first _real_ kiss and both of them are painfully aware of how substantial it is and what it means. Both are almost too timid to explore more than they are, but then Alex places her left hand on his right cheek and somehow it reassures him because the kiss quickly becomes more passionate, sultry and they find themselves somewhat delirious at the power it holds. And they both want and _need _more. The desire, the _yearning _they have for one another finally begins to freely pour out of them. Their actions are no longer guarded.

They adjust to one another surprisingly quickly and Alex doesn't hesitant to take it a step further. She boldly runs her tongue over his bottom lip – Bobby is about to explode – because, oh, how she's wanted to do that for years and, oh, how he's _wanted _her to do that for years. The taste of him is intoxicating. It's like a drug that she can't get enough of. There's always been something about his lips that makes her want to pull him into her and taste, suck on them; amongst other things.

She hopes this drug will be around for a very long time, because there is no program, no detox center to get over _him._

Bobby moans again and eagerly opens his mouth to grant her all the access her beautiful tongue desires. He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her right up against him as his skillful tongue does a little dancing of his own…in her mouth. With their bodies now touching in all places that have been forbidden until now, it's Alex that's moaning. Bobby grins at the sounds she's making. She can feel his lips curl into a smile against hers as he slowly trails his hand up her back until it tangles in her hair.

Their kiss isn't sloppy. Neither one of them dares to use the word '_perfect', _but it feels as though it is. More importantly, though, neither of them is disappointed and that's all that truly matters. To Alex and Bobby, it's almost like a relief to finally get the first kiss over with. But moreover, it's a relief to finally be able to _do_ so. And it's sensual, tender and something else that no words can describe. It's completely _theirs. _This kiss holds so many years of longing and curiosity that make it what it is. And after everything they've been through together, they deserve this kiss (and so much more) and now the weight of the world doesn't seem to be heavily resting on their shoulders anymore. It's been lifted off the both of them and it feels so fucking _good._ All the suffering and damage they've been through is erased in this moment and it feels so surreal, so new to the both of them.

When they finally pull away to catch their breaths, Alex is the first to speak.

She looks him directly in the eyes, refusing to be shy now, and whispers: "I love you, Robert Goren."

As if on cue, Bobby dips his head down slightly to question her; to make sure she's not smiling or laughing. He needs to make sure there's no hint of joking or even regret held in her eyes.

And Alex knows him too well. She knows that look, that expression of his and if this wasn't such a serious conversation, she _would_ be laughing.

"Yes, Bobby, I'm serious," she says calmly and collectively. She needs to make sure he understands and reassures him. And as she gauges his reaction, which is still mainly confusion, she quickly adds, "Don't look so surprised."

"E-Eames…" he starts. It didn't come out well, but he doesn't get another chance at it because she's already speaking.

"Alex."

"What?"

"Alex," she states again. "I think it's safe to call me Alex now."

She smiles at him because of the look he has on his face.

"No matter what, you'll always be Eames to me."

And she knows he's saying it more to himself than to her, but she smiles anyway at the respect this man has for her.

And she knows he has no idea that she quit, but she hopes that it won't come up soon because she knows he'll somehow find a way to blame himself for it and she doesn't want this moment to be ruined.

"Alex," he attempts again. "I—"

And then there's a long pause and Alex thinks, _Oh, geez, Bobby, quit thinking so much._

"Don't say anything you're not ready to say…or…or anything you don't mean, Bobby."

His eyes were cast down when she said it, but they immediately dart up at her words. He looks as though he's been kicked in the gut.

"Y-You think I don't love you?" he asks in astonishment.

_How can she not know?_ he wonders in disbelief.

She just shrugs a single shoulder at his comment and looks down towards his chest because as much as she thought she knew his feelings, she was never a hundred percent sure.

"Eames," he says and lets out a breath. "Alex, how can you not know? I've…" he sighs and sits up. Alex quickly follows suit.

"Bobby?" she asks and places a hand on his shoulder. She knows this is uncharted territories they're currently in.

"You know I've loved you for years." Alex knows it's a statement, not a question. "For so, so long, Alex. _So _long," he says and dips his head down towards his lap. "My feelings have only deepened for you over the past couple years. I need you now more than ever," he admits. "I've tried, apparently unsuccessfully to push these feelings aside. Lord knows I have, but I…" He raises his hands up in the air in defeat. He turns to look at her. "I guess I just thought that you…you just didn't, well, um, you know. You just didn't," he says and she smiles at him. "I didn't realize that you loved me, too, until tonight, ya know?" he whispers so delicately to her.

She nods at him. She does know. She had those same feelings about the possibility of him not loving her back.

"And God knows with the problems I've, for lack of a better word, encountered over the years, I just didn't think I should even…" He rubs his hand over his face. "Even try or tell you. It just didn't seem…_fair _to you."

"I've had my doubts, too, Bobby, about you not loving me…" she says. "But look where we are now. We're best friends, Bobby, whether you choose to believe it or not. A lot of shit has happened over the past few years, but that's exactly what it is, Bobby. It's in the past," she reveals delicately and is relieved when she sees him nod in agreement. "Forget the worst, Bobby, and look where we are now."

She can tell she's lost him in his own thoughts. She'll give him as much time as he needs to sort it out as long as she can remain by his side while he does so, but she can't help but remind him of one thing.

"Before you say anything more, Bobby, I need to remind you of something," she says. She watches him nod once. "Don't you see? Don't you understand? We're partners," she begins and when she see's him begin to protest, she corrects herself. "Yes, we _were _partners, past tense, I get that, believe me I do, but whatever happens to one of us happens to the other," she reminds him. "Because no matter what, you'll always be my best friend. You mean the world to me," she tells him, smiles and then adds, "And I need you now more than ever too. Don't think for a second that I don't."

Bobby arms are quickly outstretched towards her and before she can process what's happening, he pulls her in to him so that she's now sitting on his lap as he holds her in a tight embrace. Alex easily snuggles in to him. The comfort of his large arms around her and his big frame practically blanketing her entire being forces her to let out a sigh of contentment.

"You're right," he finally says. His words even surprise him. "It's a fresh start. It's time to stop dwelling on the past," he says and rubs a hand up and down her back.

She's lucky he can't see her eyes at the moment because they're wide as saucers. Clearly she didn't expect him to cave so quickly.

"Bobby," she whispers and pulls out of his embrace slightly. She needs to tell him all of a sudden. She needs to be completely honest with him before this goes any further. "I quit."

It's Bobby's turn to look shocked. He lets the words sink in; barely able to believe them.

When he's finally able to find his voice he says, "You did?" She nods. "W-Why?"

"Why?" And she laughs bitterly. "Did you really expect me to stay there, after I fired you no less?" Her voice lowers. "I couldn't. I have a secret to tell you, Bobby." His eyes are so tender as he awaits her confession. "…I don't work well without you either."

He processes the information. He remembers thinking the same thing. He remembers thinking: _No, Alex, don't leave me! _Not long after he knew he was being fired._ I need you too badly! _When he was walking towards the door. _Don't fucking leave me! _He wanted to scream as he pulled away from her. _I can't do anything without you! _He kept telling himself as he walked out the door.

He didn't have the courage to say those words to her a few hours ago.

He does now.

"Don't _ever_ leave me, Alex," he chokes out.

"Never."

"Promise me," he pleads.

"I promise, Bobby. I'll never leave you," she insures him and then leans in and gently kisses him on the lips. She slowly pulls back a few inches and says, "Bobby." She touches her hand to his cheek. "Bobby, there are no rules now. There are no more barriers between us…" she murmurs and delicately kisses his lips again. "We can do anything we want."

His mouth opens slightly and there's a fire in his eyes now that wasn't there a minute ago.

"Alex," he rasps out. He turns them so that her ass is no longer in his lap. Her butt rests on the bed along with her arms, but her legs still drape over his. She misses the contact already. He reaches out to touch her breast, but hesitates.

He looks like he's about to fucking _cry_.

"It's okay, Bobby. It's okay to touch me," she exclaims and gently trails her hand over his thigh until it reaches her destination. She grabs on to his hand and brings it up to her right breast.

"Alex…" he says hesitantly.

"Bobby, I love you," she tells him. "Now prove to me that you love me."

It's all the encouragement he needs to hear before he pushes her back onto the bed and rolls over so that he's hovering over her.

* * *

Once their clothing is removed, Bobby begins exploring every inch of Alex's body. But after a few minutes of his hands, his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his, _oh fuck, those fingers, _trailing over her body, Alex becomes flustered – she's so horny for this man – that she moans '_Bobeee.' _in frustration. She begins to squirm under his body. He laughs and leans down and nibbles on her ear. He then proceeds to explain to her all the things he wants to do to her, but when she murmurs '_later', _he doesn't have enough time to protest because the minx already has him on his back and is sliding down on to his enormous cock.

"Christ, Alex," he hisses as his hands immediately grab on to her waist.

She can feel him pulsate inside her. She smiles down at him the most seductive smile he's ever seen.

And when she starts to ride him, all those ideas of his fly right out the door.

"Later," he groans and her smile turns in to full-blown laughter.

"Glad you agree," she adds.

After riding him for about a minute, she halts her movements and leans down to suck on _his _ear.

"Alex," he says hoarsely.

"Bobby, I love you," she says as she straightens up and resumes riding him. "Oh, God, Bobby, you feel so good. You fill me up like no other man has before. I want to see you, watch you, feel you as you come hard inside me," she whispers.

"Alex," he says again. Her words alone are making him come undone.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waiting for this? I need this," she pants. "I need _you _so badly, Bobby, that it fucking hurts. And I know you feel it. I know you feel the same way. We're meant to be together."

"Fuck," is the only word he manages to say before his hands quickly grip her ass. He begins thrusting into her as hard as he can, his thrusts getting more erratic as the time passes.

"Bobby, oh fuck. B-Bobby I'm so close," she moans.

Bobby quickly flips them so that he's now hovering over her. Alex falls onto her back right as he pounds back into her. With his knees and forearms supporting him, he leans down and gently kisses her once on each breast. He thrusts into her hot, wet pussy three, he counted, three more times and is rewarded with a scream of his name from Alex. His orgasm is so close now and with a few quick bucks of his hips, he's spilling his hot seed inside of her. Immediately following, he collapses on top of her. He's exhausted. It's been such a long time for him. After a minute or so go by, he becomes aware of their positioning. He feels her hand weave through his hair and he quickly remembers the weight difference. Slowly, and with a groan, he rolls off of her.

* * *

They lay in bed content on the silence around them. Alex is snuggled up against his side, looking at him and smiling as she slowly comes down from her high. The sex was, well, amazing. He was so attentive; she can't remember the last time she came that hard. She shivers as another thought courses through her. _I wonder what all he wants to do to me. _

She lazily rubs circles on his belly and drapes one leg over his. It's in this time that she finally realizes she can't get enough of this man. She wants him again, _now, _but figures she should give him some time to recuperate.

He turns his head and kisses her on the forehead. "Love you," he whispers in her ear just because he can. He smiles. It sounds so natural.

"Love you, Bobby. More than you'll ever know."

He doesn't respond to that. He doesn't need to. He just closes his eyes and allows himself to get caught up in the moment. He feels alive again. He can't remember ever being this happy. He's suddenly so very thankful he was fired, so when he begins to laugh out of nowhere, Alex halts her fingers and looks at him quizzically.

"What?" she asks.

"I'm just thinking how glad I am that I was fired."

She thinks about it, looks at the position they're in and then laughs too.

"Do you think this would have ever happen if you weren't fired?"

"Does it matter?"

She thinks about it. No, _no, _it doesn't. She shakes her head. "No," she murmurs and then kisses him gently on the lips.

After a few minutes, they pull away breathless. Her hand descends downward towards his chest – which she can't get enough of – and continues trailing further south until it comes to it's final destination. He groans and begins to squirm slightly.

"So," she says, ignoring the fact that his breathing has quickened. She can't help but grin because she loves being able to do this to him. She grips his erection and gives it a quick squeeze before she continues. "Where do we go from here?"

He reaches up and cups her face. He gently places a kiss on her forehead, nose and lips before replying, "I don't care, Alex, as long as you're there with me."

With that, he gently slips inside her once more.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have it. All finished. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. You guys are awesome!

-Snyder-


End file.
